SOS Harry
by colinot
Summary: Gozer entre dans la dimension des mortels, mais il n'est pas le seul.


**Discleamer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou S.O.S. fantômes.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Gozer le Gozérien. Bonsoir à toi." Lança Ray d'une voix qu'il se voulait ferme, à l'entité surnaturelle. "En tant qu'envoyé officiel et représentant de cette ville, du conté de l'état de New-York, je t'ordonne de cesser toute activité surnaturelle et de retourner immédiatement d'où tu viens ou, si ça t'arrange, dans la plus proche dimension parallèle."

"C'est bien ça, ça devrait marcher Ray." Déclara Peter d'un ton sarcastique.

"Es-tu un dieu ?" Demanda la puissante voix de Gozer.

Ray tourna sa tête vers Peter, qui lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

"Non." Répondit Ray en se tournant vers Gozer.

Ce dernier amorça un mouvement de ses bras. "Alors pé…"

"Gooooozzzzzzzeeeeeerrrrrrrr." Retenti une voix d'un ton chantant.

À cette voix, Gozer se crispa, et les éclairs qui s'accumulaient dans ses bras disparurent. Bizarrement, Peter aussi se crispa.

"Peter ?" Demanda Egon, surprit par le mouvement de son collègue.

"Désolé." Dit celui-ci en réprimant un frisson. "C'est juste le même ton qu'utilisait ma mère pour m'appeler après que j'ai fait une bêtise."

Les portes de la pyramide derrière Gozer s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaitre un adolescent. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe noire faisant un peu penser à une bure de prêtre. Ses cheveux étaient bruns mais désordonnés, et il avait des yeux émeraude qui étaient lumineux dans la pénombre. Le fait le plus notable était son front. Il y avait dessus une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, qui était entouré d'un cercle tatoué, prolongé par une ligne droite sur le dessus, et le tout étaient encadrait par un triangle équilatérale, lui aussi tatoué.

Peter se rapprocha d'Egon. "Egon… à ton avis, qu'elles sont nos chance ?" Chuchota-t-il.

"Aucune idée." Répondit Egon lui aussi en chuchotant. "Si cette nouvelle entité et de notre côté, on a une chance de s'en sortir. Mais si c'est l'inverse… Honnêtement nos chances contre Gozer sont infinitésimales. Si cette entité et plus puissant que lui… on est foutu. Mon détecteur a grillé à son arrivé tellement il est hors mesure."

L'adolescent descendit lentement les marches. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, les chiens démoniaques de Gozer, qui étaient avant des humains, couinaient de terreur et essayaient de reculer le plus possible, sans quitter leur piédestal.

"Pourrais-je savoir, ce que tu fais dans cette dimension ?" Demanda le jeune garçon en caressant un des chiens qui voulait clairement se défaire de la caresse.

"Je, euh… je…" Bégaya Gozer qui cherchait clairement une excuse. "Je voulais voir… un film, c'est ça, un film qui ne sort que dans cette dimension." Déclara triomphalement Gozer.

"Oooh ? Et quel est le titre de ce film ?" Demanda calmement le garçon sans quitter le chien du regard.

Bien qu'il eu un teint déjà blanchâtre, Gozer pâli.

"Si tu as oublié le titre du film, tu peux au moins me dire de quoi ça parle." Proposa le garçon magnanime.

Gozer pâli encore plus. "M…m…m… Maître…"

"Arrête de bégayer, tu sais que je déteste ça." Lança le garçon d'un ton froid qui, bien qu'il ait toujours la tête tourné vers le chien qu'il caressait, fixait Gozer du coin de l'œil. "Mais la question qui est vraiment importante c'est pourquoi tu as cru bon de réveiller des âmes, où encore, pourquoi tu as fait venir tes chiens dans cette dimension? Surtout que tu as utilisé des humains comme catalyseur." Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, sa voix devenait de plus en plus dure et colérique.

Le garçon arrêta de caresser le chien et claqua des doigts. Les deux chiens explosèrent alors.

"DANA !" Hurla Peter en voulant se précipiter vers les restes des chiens. Mais il fut retenu par ses trois collègues.

L'être fit un autre mouvement de main et un léger vent souffla les restes des chiens, devenue pierre, laissant apparaitre deux humains. Un homme et une femme. Le garçon fit un troisième mouvement, et les deux humains flottèrent en l'air, et arrivèrent doucement dans les bras des membres de S.O.S fantômes.

"Ils vont bien." Déclara le garçon. "Mais je pense qu'une petite séance chez le psy leur ferait du bien. Maintenant un peu de ménage."

Il claqua à nouveau des doigts et des milliers de cris retentirent, et quelques secondes plus tard, un tourbillon de fantômes fut aspiré par les portes de la pyramide, et même Gozer fut aspirer. Une foi le dernier fantôme aspiré, les portes de la pyramide se refermèrent.

Le garçon soupira avant de s'approcher des quatre hommes.

"Désolé pour ça." Dit-il. "Vous savez ce que c'est à cet âge. On les quitte deux secondes des yeux et ça veux prouver que c'est un grand garçon."

"Excusez-moi monsieur. C'est pas qu'on n'ai pas reconnaissant que vous ayez sauvé notre ville et tout, mais qui êtes vous ?" Demanda Winston.

Le garçon eu un sourire en coin. "Qui je suis, ou ce que je suis ?" Dit-il d'un air badin.

"J'avoue que la réponses à ces deux question m'intéresse." Répliqua Egon qui essayer de réparer son détecteur.

"Quand on est polis on donne son nom avant de demander celui de quelqu'un."

Les quatre hommes se consultèrent d'un regard et hochèrent de la tête en même temps ce qui fit bien rire le jeune garçon.

"Je suis le docteur Peter Venkman, voici le docteur Raymond Stantz, celui qui essaye de réparer son jouet et le docteur Egon Spengler, et voici Winston Zeddemore."

À la grande surprise des quatre hommes, le garçon leur serra la main.

"Enchanté messieurs. Je suis Harry Potter. Connus aussi comme le maître de la mort."

Un éclair franchit le ciel à la mention du titre d'Harry.

"Rien que ça, le maître de la mort ?" Dit Peter alors qu'un second éclair parcourait le ciel.

"Ça a quand même plus de classe que mon dernier surnom." Répondit Harry.

"Qui est ?" Demanda Egon.

"Le garçon qui à survécu." Cette fois il n'y eu pas d'éclair.

"En effet le maître de la mort ça fait plus classe." Admis Winston, alors qu'un troisième éclair parcourait le ciel.

"C'est vous qui faite ça ?" Demanda Ray en désignant les éclairs synchronisés avec le titre d'Harry.

"Non, ça viens avec la fonction." Répondit Harry. "Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais si je laisse Gozer et ses petits copains seuls cinq minutes ils foutent un bordel monstre."

Harry monta alors les marches de la pyramide quatre à quatre avant de disparaitre avec la pyramide et tout le reste.

"Plutôt sympa, pour un être supérieur." Déclara Peter.

Winston renifla. "C'est moi ou tout d'un coup ça sent le chamallow grillé ?"

 **Fin**


End file.
